With the rapid growth of the retail industry, inventory tracking has become an especially important part of any business strategy for a seller. As retailers and other sellers begin to shorten their inventory turn-around time, it has become even more critical for fulfillment centers to maintain control over the inventory of items that they store on behalf of a seller. As part of a fulfillment center's inbound item process, sellers want more visibility into where their inventory is at the fulfillment center at all times and how it is processed at the fulfillment center. Fulfillment centers also incur significant costs when issuing reimbursements to sellers for missing items, which costs are partly due to items not being received and processed into inventory at the fulfillment center correctly.